Diario de un milagro Oneshoot
by JeanePataki
Summary: Querido diario: Hoy tomé mi decisión, la peor decisión de mi vida tal vez. Pero estoy decidida a hacerlo y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Lo mejor que me puede suceder para esta navidad es ver feliz al estúpido cabeza de balón, aunque su felicidad sea el costo de la mia...


Hola Zopenquitos!

Aquí les traigo un oneshot navideño. Espero que les guste! ^^

* * *

_De esta manera te estreno: Otra navidad más. Otra estúpida fiesta navideña para que todos se regocijen en mentiras. No puedo creer como la ironía de las personas se destaca en su máximo esplendor en estos días. Dicen juntarse en familias para pasarla bien y lo único que hacen es esperar a que un familiar se de la media vuelta para criticarlo, sin destacar que después de haberlo vuelto a ver luego de otro largo año. ¿No es acaso este día la excusa perfecta para celebrar un reencuentro? ¿Para pasar un buen momento con tus allegados? ¡Son todos patéticos! Incluso yo, escribiendo esto ¿Para qué? Pierdo mi tiempo. Como si desquitando todas mis penas a través de esta tinta pudiera revertir cualquier situación. Miriam volverá a perderse en el alcohol, Bob no dejará de gritar y, aún así, ambos se vanagloriarán de Olga, mi hermana perfecta y brillante. Espero que, aunque sea pura casualidad, hayan preparado una mesa con cuatro platos para cenar, el pavo desde aquí arriba huele delicioso... mal me pese, también lo hizo Olga, por supuesto..._

_Sin embargo, ya me he acostumbrado a vivir asi, durante diecisiete años lo soporté y por eso me parece patética mi queja a algo que ya considero totalmente normal en mi vida. Sin embargo mi enojo no viene por esto, sino más bien por todo lo que viene sucediendo en mi escuela hace un mes atrás, el último año resultó más complejo de todas mis expectativas imaginadas y esta noche, esta maldita noche, tendré que renunciar a lo que me mantiene viva desde que tengo uso de razón, al fin. ¿Al fin? No lo se. No se si es un alivio o si el remedio es peor que la enfermedad. Pero si hay algo que aprendí con el tiempo es que el verdadero amor no es para nada egoísta sino que todo lo contrario... Lo único que deseo para ésta navidad es verlo feliz, aunque su felicidad signifique el costo de la mía pero ¿Qué importa ya? Estoy totalmente decidida y ningún milagro hará que esto cambie..._

-¡Helga! Hermanita bebé, ya es hora de cenar...

-¡Ya voy! -refunfuñó. Odiaba que le quiten la inspiración.

Cerró su diario con furia y mientras bajaba las escaleras trató de distraerse con algo para pasar esa cena lo más alejada posible de la realidad. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada: recordó exactamente cómo había sido todo...

* * *

_Viejo amigo: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Rhonda, la chica más deseada por toda la escuela. La más efervescente, la más delicada, el sueño de cualquier chico. ¡Pobre ilusa! Aún ella espera su regalo más anhelado: el beso del chico a quien ella desea. No podía ser cualquier muchacho, no claro que no. No puede ser uno de los cientos que la princesa tiene a sus pies sino que tenía que ser él ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabe, creo que ni siquiera ella sabe porque lo desea tanto. Cada vez que la veo pasar coqueteando por demás para llamar su atención, mi inconsciente no para de reirse y burlarse de su estúpida actitud. Pero... ¿Quién soy yo para burlarme, no? ¡Estamos en la misma situación! El chico que más desea ella es uno de los pocos, no se si no me atrevería a decir el único, que no la desea. ¡Solo un estúpido como Arnoldo podría rechazarla, por supuesto! Sin embargo... ¡Aún me encanta su estupidez... y me maldigo por ello! Me maldigo también por no tener el maldito coraje de gritarles a todas las chicas que ahora están enamoradas de él que soy yo la única que lo ama ¡Desde hace años! ¡Maldita sea tu selva y tu regreso! Desde que el cabeza de balón volvió de allí, enteramente bronceado de un color amarronado que lo hace brillar y resaltar sus esmeraldas a través de sus pupilas, lo único que ha hecho es ganarse los suspiros de la mayoría de las mujercitas de aquí. Digo mayoría porque obviamente a mi, a la gran Helga G. Pataki nunca la oirá suspirar. ¡Jamás! ¡Sería un delito contra mi persona! ..._

-Helga ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué escribes tanto?

-Estoy escribiendo una biografía tuya. Si algún día pierdo la memoria, leyendo esto me recordará que no debo volver a conocerte y será un gran alivio en mi vida.

-¿No es muy corto para ser una biografía mía? Nos conocemos de pequeños...

-¡Y lo único que he apreciado sobre tí es ver como con el transcurrir de los años tu estupidez y tu estómago no paraban de crecer, bola de caramelos! ¡Lárgate de aquí! -Ordenó con su clásica furia a un pobre y enojado Harold.

-... Y tú que hablabas de milagros, ya sé que le pediré a Santa -mencionó Gerald.

-¿La paz mundial? -preguntó Arnold.

-¡Claro que no, viejo! ¡Pediré que Helga sea más amable! Comenzaré a creer en los milagros si eso ocurre... -Arnold rodó los ojos.

-¿Disculpa? -se atrevió a preguntar la aludida con tranquilidad-¿Estabas hablando de mi? ¿Tienes algo que decirme acaso, Gerald?

-¡Cielos! -se sorprendió y se dirigió a su amigo rubio- Creo que si funciona...

-Claro que funciona... -y frunció su entrecejo- Funciona para que solo los estúpidos crean en más estupideces -se levanta de su pupitre con su diario en la mano- Ahora quítate de mi camino cabeza de cepillo. Y la próxima vez que te atrevas a hablar de mi a mis espaldas, te cortaré la lengua con mi sacapuntas ¿Me has entendido? -mostró su puño y salió del salón.

-Lo que tú digas Helga... -rodó los ojos un Gerald con cuerpo de hombre que aún seguía siendo todo un niño por dentro.

-¿Sabes que es lo más curioso, Gerald? -preguntó su amigo galán sentado a su lado -Que una parte de mi me dice que estaría encantado de ver ese milagro...

-¿Encantado? ¡Vamos, Arnold! No es para tanto...

-Claro que lo es. Helga es una chica muy bonita -Gerald hace una mueca de espanto y toca la frente de su amigo para corroborar su calor corporal.

-¿Te has vuelto loco acaso? Estamos hablando de Helga Pataki ¿Recuerdas? La chica más mala de todo el universo... Debería leerle al budismo para ver cuál es nuestro karma por haber nacido en su mismo vecindario...

-¡Gerald! -el rubio frunció su entrecejo- ¡Eso fue muy descortés y feo de tu parte! - cambió su expresión a la de una más sobradora- Creo que es más milagroso que aún tengas tu lengua puesta... -El morocho lo miró atónito y luego rieron juntos ante una Helga que volvía de su casillero con su célebre expresión de odio hacia el universo.

Helga tomó asiento a un costado de ambos amigos y los observó riéndose. Gerald también la miró y le sacó la lengua en un gesto provocador a lo que la rubia le refutó enseñándole su dedo medio gruñendo como solo ella lo sabe hacer. Justo en ese momento el profesor de Ciencias Naturales ingresó por la puerta pidiendo silencio porque tenía un anuncio muy importante para hacer.

-Alumnos y alumnas. El día de hoy estaré compartiendo mi clase con una de las estudiantes más inteligentes de las actividades rurales. Ella pasará todo Diciembre junto a nosotros aprendiendo a dar una clase y a enseñarnos todo lo que ha vivido en carne propia estando tan alejada de la ciudad. Por favor quiero que reciban -y aclaró con la vista clavada en Helga- y muy cortésmente a la señorita Lila Sawyer

La mirada de todos fue atónita, mucho más de la Helga y la de Arnold, quienes vieron por la puerta ingresar una hermosa mujer pelirroja con una minifalda verde, un tanto más sobre sus rodillas marcando unos muslos espeluznantes, una blusa blanca con grandes pero sutiles volados sobre sus firmes pechos, el cabello largo sujetado por una cola de caballo que, aún estando abrochado alto, llegaba casi a su cintura y su dulce y sensual manera de caminar y gesticular.

-Buenos días alumnos nuevos -se sonroja apenas- y viejos compañeros también. Estaré compartiendo la clase como profesora practicante, espero poder llevarnos bien y que no duden en consultar cualquier duda que tengan. Recuerden que no hay peor cosa que ignorar a las dudas -sonrió abiertamente ante toda una clase que suspiraba por ella- Bien comencemos...

* * *

_¡No, no y NO! ¡No puedo creer que esto me suceda a mi! Habiendo tantas escuelas en el mundo, tantas clases ¡Tiene que venir a la mía! Creí que la habíamos perdido para siempre cuando al terminar la primaria se mudó al campo con su padre para seguir estudiando allí. ¡Esto es una pesadilla! No obstante, el estúpido cabeza de balón la observaba embobecido, como si nunca antes la hubiese visto ¡Lo detesto! ¡Detesto su obviedad! ¿Es que no sabe disimular nada? Esto no puede ser otra cosa más que una pesadilla, una pésima, terrorífica, cruel, espantosa y asquerosa pesadilla!_

Dejó de escribir al sentir pasos hacia su casillero y guardó a su diario dentro. Antes de cerrar la puerta de éste aún llevaba tanta bronca consigo misma que comenzó a aventar la puerta contra su cabeza golpeándola una y otra vez.

-Helga ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Phoebe asustada.

-No puedo entender como aún no te acostumbras. Así es la forma en que se me acomodan los pensamientos en mi cabeza...

-Por eso pregunto si estás bien... Aunque creo saber la razón por la cual te sientes asi -la rubia continuó golpeándose su cabeza- ¡Vamos Helga! Es grato tenerla otra vez presente, actúas como si estuvieras en cuatro grado otra vez...

-¡¿Y como quieres que actúe?! -Con furia, cierra el casillero al fin- ¿No viste como el estúpido mantecado la observaba? ¡Prestó más atención en su trasero que en todo lo que explicó en su aburrida clase! ¡Ash! -se dirige al bebedero.

-Vamos Helga ¡Es solo la primera clase! Verás que con el tiempo se le pasará, lo mismo ocurrió con la profesora de matemáticas.

-Escucha Phoebe, esto es muy diferente y te daré motivos lo suficientemente convincentes para demostrarte que es asi, escucha: En primer lugar la señorita Lewis es lesbiana y, en segundo lugar pero no menos importante, él siempre estuvo enamorado de esa ñoña campestre -dijo esto último entre dientes- Antes de que me des la razón me retiro No me acompañes a casa esta vez, no estoy de humor ¡Adiós! -y así se alejó separando a quienquiera que se le interponga en el camino, dando pasos fuertes contra el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede con Helga? ¿No vendrá con nosotros hoy? -preguntó Arnold a una preocupada Phoebe.

-No, me dijo que no se sentía muy bien y tomaría el autobús... -La oriental volvió a mirar hacia donde su amiga se había alejado pero ya no había ni rastros de ella. Esta vez, y solo por esta vez, Helga tenía razón...

* * *

_Hoy los vi juntos en la cafetería. Arnoldo sonreía con su mejor cara de pelmazo y ella seguía su corriente riendo con cara de idiota. Desde que Lila entró a darnos clases, hace una semana atrás, todas las chicas de mi curso notamos como el camarón con pelos caía derretido ante el encanto de la campesina cerebro de mosca. Creo que este fue el motivo por el cual las que fueron compañeras de ella en cuarto grado y solían juntarse con ella, dejaron de hacerlo. Sin embargo no pareció molestarle mucho, todo lo contrario, a su lado parece verse bien. De todas maneras, y conociendo al melenudo, se que no dará ningún paso más. Es tan correcto que no saldría con su profesora aunque ésta ya haya sido su compañera de clase años atrás. Es tan derecho y respetuoso que me da asco que no quiera romper con ninguna de las reglas. A su vez, me alivia mucho que no las quiera romper con Lila, eso me da mucho gusto... al igual que me da mucho gusto saber que él sigue siendo todo un caballero ¡Maldición! ¡Me encanta que sea asi! Amo que sea tan justo, que nunca se extralimite, que aunque su interior le grite las cosas normales que desea un chico de su edad, él se las contenga solo para no faltarle el respeto al otro. Y eso creo que no lo tiene nadie, absolutamente nadie en este mundo... ¡Y ahi van las risitas de ambos de nuevo! ¡Como detesto su cortesía! Me pregunto si la estúpida de Sawyer seguirá con su juego de que le gusta pero no le gusta.._.

-¿Almorzamos juntas Helga?

-¿Por qué tan repentinamente la chica más sexy de la escuela quiere almorzar conmigo?

-Es que tengo que hablar contigo... -sin esperar respuesta alguna de Helga, Nadine se sentó.

-Si claro, adelante, siéntate -respondió la rubia con ironía.

-Escucha Helga, tal vez es una locura esto que voy a decirte pero necesito de tus artes bromistas...

-¿Para qué? -frunció su entrecejo.

-Vamos, debes imaginártelo... hay que borrar a Lila del camino o se quedará con Arnold.

-¡¿Y qué con eso?! -se molestó- No es un tema que a mi me incumba...

-Solo a una bruta como tú no puede gustarle Arnold... -guarda silencio y la mira fijo- ¿Eres lesbiana verdad?

-Si Nadine, y estoy locamente enamorada de ti en secreto, por eso no quiero ayudarte -ironizó con un gesto molesto en su rostro- No es un tema que me importe, no me interesa saber que hace con su vida el estúpido cabeza de balón. ¿Por qué no intentas seducirlo nuevamente con tus atrevidos atuendos? ¡Oops! Cierto que no funcionó la última vez -comenzó a reir en forma de burla hacia la chica. Nadine, molesta con Helga, se paró y abandonó la mesa. Helga por su parte volvió a sacar su diario y continuó escribiendo.

_Ayer Nadine trajo atuendos muy provocativos y en el almuerzo no paraba de enseñar su exagerado escote al cabezón, tan de cerca que podría hundirse en él. La idiota no sabe que Arnoldo es todo un caballero y que tiene especial respeto con las mujeres. Aunque quieras distraerlo provocándolo sexualmente, él no hará nada, ni exponíendote de esa manera con él. Amo su caballerosidad pero odio que siga aún riendo con esa campesina... ¡Santo cielo! Se han tomado de la mano... este es el fin Helga, tu peor pesadilla, la que te atormenta desde pequeña, al fin se hizo realidad..._

* * *

_¡Hola amigo! A una semana de navidad, el espíritu se les contagió a la mayoría de los estúpidos. Ya cayeron los primeros copos de nieve y también hizo mucho frío. Pero no creo que haya más frío del que sentí hoy a la mañana cuando estando en clases vi como Lila y el estúpido cabeza de balón intercambiaban miradas y se sonreían mutuamente. ¿Lo habré perdido definitivamente? ¡Maldición! Si no fuera tan cobarde, si no fuera tan miedosa de enfrentarlo y decirle todo esto que siento... ¡Aunque debería enfrentarme a mi misma y dejar de esconderlo de una maldita vez! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo Helga? ¿Por que..._

Sonó el teléfono de su casa interrumpiendo sus escritos.

-¿Hola?

-Helga, soy yo, Phoebe.

-¿Qué onda Phoebs? ¿Qué acaso hoy no deberías trabajar?

-Y estoy aquí Helga, en el restaurante. Escúchame, te llamé porque debo decirte algo y como tu mejor amiga no puedo dejarlo pasar desapercibido, pero no se como te lo puedas llegar a tomar.

-Al grano muñeca ¡Escúpelo!

-Bien... Arnold acaba de irse de aquí. Vino a reservar una mesa para dos mañana a las siete y media de la tarde -Helga se quedó estupefacta ante tal noticia.

-De acuerdo Phoebs, gracias por no ocultármelo. Ah ¿Y sabes qué? Reserva una mesa a nombre de Rebbeca, la que esté más cerca de ellos.

-Reservando.

-Gracias Phoebe.

-Un placer, Rebbeca. -colgaron.

* * *

_Mi plan está listo. Entre los trastos de mi hermana perfecta encontré una hermosa peluca castaña. A decir verdad, me va bien con el color de mis ojos. También encontré unos atuendos patéticos de los que ella usa para disimular aun más mi identidad. Querido amigo, serás testigo de una secuencia inolvidable, la peor cita de Arnoldo y la campesina._

Cerró su diario, lo guardó dentro de su cartera y salió hacia el restaurante japonés.

Al llegar allí observó como Arnold se encontraba ya sentado esperando por la chica. Pudo darse cuenta también de que, al pasar por su lado, el rubio la miró detenidamente de pies a cabeza y se sonrojó al hacerlo. Helga, ahora Rebecca, disimuló una gran sonrisa al sentir los ojos del chico sobre ella.  
Tomó asiento a su lado y ni bien terminó de acomodarse que Lila ya estaba presente. Helga hizosu pedido y se puso a escuchar atentamente toda la conversación. Tenía pensado meter algunos insectos en el sushi de la pelirroja, pero al contarle a Phoebe cuando ella fue a atenderla, se lo prohibió rotundamente ya que podría costarle su trabajo. No tuvo más opción que esperar y escuchar la conversación, tal vez asi se le ocurran ideas nuevas.

-¿Sabes Arnold? Te he extrañado mucho estando en el campo.

-Yo también he pensado mucho en ti mientras estuve en la selva, Lila.

-Es grandioso que nos podamos volver a ver -le toma la mano y se sonroja- Te has puesto muy guapo, Arnold.

-Tu... -el chico se sonroja- tu también Lila. De hecho creo que me gustas más que antes de niños...

-Arnold... -suspiró la chica- Lamento no poder decirte lo mismo. Tu me gustas, es cierto, pero no me gustas-gustas. Al igual que de pequeños...

-¿Por qué Lila? ¿Por qué entonces? ¿Por qué aceptas salir conmigo si solo te gusto? -Helga escuchaba sorprendida mientras escribía todo en su diario.

-Es que, es eso. Me gustas, me agrada pasar tiempo contigo, Arnold. Pero no se, no estoy totalmente segura de que me gustes como tú quisieras que yo lo haga... Lo siento, no quiero jugar más con tus sentimientos -se levanta y abandona la mesa.

-¡Espera, Lila! -Arnold la persigue y tras él sale Helga portando su diario en la mano- ¡Lila! No quise presionarte -decía agitado- lo siento mucho -Helga se ocultó en un callejón tras un bote de basura.

-Está bien Arnold. Discúlpame a mi por no ser la mujer que esperabas... -se lamentó la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes Lila -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-No gracias, tomaré un taxi. Prefiero volver sola...

-Como te sientas más cómoda -la chica frena el taxi.

-Te veré en la escuela.

-Adiós Lila -observó a la chica alejarse melancólico.

Helga por su parte intentó dar la media vuelta para marcharse también, pero se tropezó con un bote de basura. Su peluca cayó al suelo, al igual que su diario. Arnold volteó hacia donde provenía el ruido y la rubia tuvo que echarse a correr para no ser descubierta.  
El rubio se acercó hacia el lugar y allí encontró la peluca y un gato caminando por allí. Luego de hacer una mueca de indiferencia sus pies patearon algo, un libro. Curioso, lo tomó y se lo guardó para al fin comenzar a caminar hacia la casa de huéspedes.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede Romeo? -preguntó Gerald quien caminaba con Arnold- Deberías alegrarte, fue el último día de clases, la navidad está cerca y las fiestas ya pueden olerse.

-No puedo entenderlo. ¿Por qué no le gusto? ¿Por qué juega conmigo de esa manera?

-Ah que triste historia, Arnoldo -se burló Helga- El chico más deseado de toda la escuela fue rechazado por una mojigata como Lila -lanza una risa de maldad- Que irónica es la vida...

-Para que sepas Helga, no me siento para nada engreído de tener un cierto atractivo para las mujeres. Además ¿De que me sirve? Si la chica que quiero tener no desea estar conmigo...

-Ánimo Arnold -habló Phoebe quien caminaba de la mano con Gerald- Hay muchos peces en el río. Tu eres guapo, no te costará encontrar a tu media naranja... -Arnold continuó caminando cabizbajo.

-Oye melenudo ¿Por qué no le pides a santa una novia? -se burló la rubia.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? -el aludido giró para quedar frente a frente con Pataki- Me gusta Lila, me gusta toda ella. No quiero cualquier mujer ¡La quiero a ella! -A la rubia se le partió el corazón en cientos de pedazos.

-¡Entonces pídesela a Santa, estúpido cabeza de balón! -le respondió con ira. Phoebe se percató de todos los hechos.

-Tranquilo viejo, pareces obsesionado con Lila. ¿No creés en los milagros de navidad? Tal vez encuentres a alguien mucho mejor incluso.

-Olvídalo Gerald. ¿Sabes? Quiero dejar de pensar en esto por un momento... -llegaron a casa de los Pataki y el rubio se sentó en el pórtico- Helga, escucha para navidad daré una fiesta en el ático de mi casa. Pese a que algunas actitudes tuyas son desagradables, estás totalmente invitada.

-¿Y solo lo haces de compromiso? ¡Olvídalo cabeza de balón!

-No, no es de compromiso. Es porque realmente me importas y porque sigo creyendo que no eres quien dices ser.

-¡Cielos! Realmente si crees en los milagros melenudo. Yo soy asi, tal como me ves ¿Has entendido?

-Lo que tu digas, Helga. ¿Vendrás?

-No lo se. Tal vez si -contestó desganada- Adiós -ingresa a su hogar.

-Si Helga cambia, tal vez comience a creer en los milagros. Tal como dije hace unas semanas atrás... -continuaron su camino.

La rubia, en su habitación se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama y se hechó a llorar. Sin saberlo ni sospecharlo, Arnold había sido muy duro con ella y eso la lastimó mucho. Sin embargo, su dolor también era causado al ver como su amado se encontraba triste, no quería permitir eso. Ella deseaba tanto verlo feliz que la lastimaba el hecho de pensar que el rubio la estaba pasando mal. Entonces tuvo una idea. Una magnífica pero horrorosa idea. Tal vez sería una locura, pero sabía que ella tenía que hacer lo correcto, al menos para ver a Arnold feliz. Si lograba hacer eso, entonces su milagro navideño estaría hecho...

* * *

Un día antes de navidad, la rubia salió de su casa y salió a comprar algunos regalos, entre ellos, un nuevo diario ya que había perdido el suyo. Una vez finalizadas las compras, se dirigió a la casa de Lila a invitarla personalmente a la fiesta de Arnold. Lila encantada aceptó y quedaron en que ella pasaría a buscarla por su casa para llegar juntas a la casa de huéspedes.

-Helga, hermanita, ya vamos a brindar -Olga señala el reloj- Faltan menos de dos minutos para las doce... ¿Te encuentras bien? -la rubia volvió de divagar por todos sus recuerdos y la miró fijo

-Si, mejor que nunca -respondió irónica.

-Permíteme tu copa -le sirve sidra y mientras se hecha a llorar- Helga, mi hermanita bebé... ¡Estás tan grande! Esta es la primer navidad que bebes con alcohol, tu siempre brindabas con jugo de manzana.

-¡Vamos Olga! Dejate ya de payasadas, todos crecemos...

El reloj marcó las doce y todos brindaron. Luego de haber abierto los regalos, Helga salió a por Lila tal y como habían acordado. Al buscarla ambas se dirigieron a la casa de huéspedes. Incluso una cuadra antes se podía oir claramente la música que provenía del ático.  
La rubia ingresó por la puerta y tomó a Lila de los hombros llevándola por delante de ella. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron hasta Arnold quien estaba pasando música con Gerald. Al verla ingresar el rubio se sorprendió, pero más se sorprendió al descubrir que era Helga quien la traía casi arrastrando.

-¿Helga? ¿Qué pretendes?

-Nada, vine con Lila. Me sorprendió que no la hayas invitado, cabeza de balón.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo con ella? -preguntó confundido.

-¡¿Que?! -se cruza de brazos- ¿Acaso no era ella lo que más deseabas para navidad? Bueno, este es mi regalo, melenudo. Feliz estúpida navidad... -se da la media vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Pero Helga, no tenías por qué hacerlo. ¡No tiene sentido que lo hagas! -justo en ese momento se corta la luz- No puedes forzar a una persona que no desea estar contigo, eso es... feo.

-¡Claro que lo se, lo se muy bien! -todos miraron hacia donde estaban los rubios discutiendo. Helga estaba a punto de estallar- Más de lo que tú crees. ¿Sabes qué? ¿Sabes cuál es el mejor regalo de navidad para mi? Es verte feliz, Arnoldo. Y se que serás feliz con Lila, porque es ella quien te gusta ¡Me lo dijiste claramente en la cara!

-¿Y por qué quiere verme feliz la chica que más me ha martirizado durante todos los años de escuela?

-¡Por que si! -respondió conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No Helga, uno no hace las cosas sin motivo alguno. ¡Dime!

-Escúchame bien, cabeza de balón, todo lo que quiero es verte feliz porque... -miró a su alrededor y observó que todos miraban- ¡Al demonio con todos ustedes! -estalló señalándolos y volvió su mirada al rubio- Arnold, yo quiero que seas feliz porque te amo, es todo. Ya no me importa lo que crean o piensen de mi, lo único que me importa es verte feliz. Y todos los aquí presentes sabemos muy bien que tu serás feliz con la chica que amas, la chica que ganó tu corazón tan deseado por todas.

-No entiendo, si me amas ¿Por qué quieres que esté con Lila?

-¡Ash! -se enfureció- ¡Detesto que seas tan estúpido! ¿Conmigo serías feliz? ¡Claro que no! No puedes forzar a una persona que no desea estar contigo, es feo. -Arnold se quedó estupefacto- Feliz navidad, cabeza de balón -se dio la media vuelta -Cuidalo mucho Lila, por favor. Feliz navidad- y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.

Ni bien pisó los primeros dos escalones, que un mar de lágrimas empaparon su rostro. Pero ya no le importaba nada, lo había perdido todo: su dignidad, su estatus social pero lo que más le dolía era que había perdido a su amado.  
Comenzó a caminar aún cabizbaja y sin parar de llorar por las calles, ahora oscuras, de Hillwood cuando sintió que la llamaron por detrás. Reconoció su voz enseguida, por lo que decidió continuar caminando. El rubio, al no recibir respuesta comenzó a correr hasta alcanzarla.

-¡Espera Helga! -se pone delante de ella.

-¡¿Qué mas quieres de mi?! -le dijo furiosa. Arnold se percató de sus lágrimas.

-El otro día caminando encontré esto -le entrega su diario- Se que es incorrecto, pero no pude evitar leerlo. Lo siento mucho... -La cara de Helga empalideció mientras lo tomaba con sus manos.

-Gracias por devolverlo -dijo secamente. Y continuó caminando esquivando al muchacho.

-¿Sabes? Es muy tierno todo lo que dices sobre mi y también es muy tierna la acción que decidiste hacer hoy. Creo que Gerald tenía razón, realmente ocurrió un milagro contigo, mostraste toda esa faceta que yo siempre creí que ocultabas -le sonríe. La muchacha se detiene - Helga, eres hermosa. Eso siempre lo pensé y puedes preguntarle a Gerald si no me crees.

-No quieras gratificarte conmigo, Arnoldo. Al contrario, si quieres hacerme un favor, déjame sola.

-Es que no puedo...

-¿Por qué no? -voltea y pone sus brazos en jarra- ¿Qué eres masoquista o algo asi? ¿Disfrutas de mi sufrimiento?

-Para nada. Helga, yo también deseo que para esta navidad seas feliz -se acerca hacia ella- ¿Sabes? Lila no quiere estar conmigo... y, a decir verdad, en todos estos días que pasaron pude pensarlo bien y yo tampoco deseo estar con ella...

-¡¿Y ahora a quien quieres que te traiga entonces?! ¿A Britney Spears? -preguntó irónica.

-No -rió- Quiero alguien que realmente me quiera por como soy y lo que soy. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que la encontré -le sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que quiero estar contigo, Helga -los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como dos bolas gigantescas- Cada una de las palabras que leí en tu diario, me cautivaron. Me conoces muy bien, incluso hasta más que yo -se sonroja- debo confesar que me enternece saber que alguien aprecie mis virtudes de la manera en que tú lo haces y eso... eso te hace aún más bella... ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-¡Es que tenía miedo! Por que sabría que ibas a rechazarme... -sus ojos se vuelven a empapar de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura si ni siquiera me has dejado responder? -Helga se sorprende- Helga, si me permites, si me demuestras que lo que dice ese diario sobre tu verdadero yo es cierto, no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Te eligiría por sobre todas las cosas, incluso por encima de Lila.

-¿Solo porque estoy loca por ti?

-No. Eso es solo una parte. Me alegra mucho saber que esa persona que escribe poemas, eres tú. Por que eres Helga, eres asi tal cual. Hermosa por fuera y hermosa por dentro. Con la sola diferencia que tu hermosura interior la pude descubrir hoy recién... -le guiña un ojo.

-Arnold, yo... -la rubia se sonrojó por completo.

-Feliz navidad, Helga -la toma dulcemente de su rostro y la besa ante la sorpresa de la rubia y de todos los que desde el ático estaban observando la escena quienes se pusieron a gritar y a aplaudir.

Justo en ese instante, y poco a poco, la luz comenzó a volver y toda la calle de Hillwood se iluminó. Gerald no lo dudó ni un segundo y escogió un tema romántico para tal momento. Los rubios se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

-No deberías temerle más a nada, Helga. Muéstrate tal cual eres, asi de hermosa por siempre, por favor.

-Te amo, Arnold -le sonrió.

Y volvieron a besarse abrazándose el uno con el otro.

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo!**

**Muy feliz navidad y éxitos para todos!**

**Jeane Pataki.**


End file.
